Rail clips are generally fixed by means of inserts anchored in the sleeper in the proximity of the rail.
Inserts exist in particular, comprising an inner conduit, parallel to the rail intended to receive the rectilinear central portion of the clip, a horizontal rear face on which abuts the rear portion, parallel to the rail, of the clip which is connected to the central portion by a 180.degree. bend and which extends towards the rail above the inner conduit, by a substantially perpendicular loop whose end comes into abutment on an insulating stop resting on the rail base.
With this type of insert, the assembly of the elastic clip is difficult.
In fact, to effect assembly, the central portion of the clip must previously be disposed approximately in the longitudinal axis of the inner conduit, allowing a clearance between the loop and the upper face of the insert so as to allow the laying tools to exert a horizontal supporting force on the loop.
This position of equilibrium of the clip can possibly be obtained only with a clip of which the central portion extends beyond the vertical plane of the loop in order to be able to be introduced in the conduit without modifying the position of the loop.
However, such clips are of more complex manufacture, heavier and more expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the technical problem set forth hereinabove.